Chi Chi no Mi
|user=Drazil }} The Chi Chi no Mi is a -type that allows its user to generate, manipulate, animate, solidify and otherwise control excessive amounts of blood, making the user a , "Chi" (血) is the Japanese meaning for "Blood". It was eaten by Drazil. Strengths The Chi Chi no Mi grants Drazil the ability to generate excessive amounts of blood and manipulate, animate, solidify and otherwise control his blood in a psychokinetic fashions. Drazil is able to freely move his blood and form it into any shape he wants to and harden it making it more useful to use as weapons, He doesn't need to cut open a wound to use this fruit as he can make his blood exit his body through other exits such as his nose, Mouth, Ears and even through the very skin, He cant generate limitless amount of his own blood but instead he can generate twice the regular amount of his own blood. Drazil is also able to form powered armor around his body or a form of it from blood. after his training, Drazil could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the element. He Uses blood on physical combat as well. He can also control the blood of others yet with the limit of him only being able of controlling the blood of people who have the same type of blood as he does, If there is a person that has the same type of blood as him then the user may be able of controlling the person's blood with indirect contact, By controlling a person's blood the user can also make the person move any way he wants to by controlling the bloods movements within every part of the persons body, The user can also use the persons blood for himself by separating it from the person's body and using it any way he wants to thus getting a larger amount of blood and saving his own amount of blood. Similar to his Epithet Drazil can ingest the blood of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes, Which he then becomes empowered when someone or Himself is bleeding. The smell, color, touch, taste may causes him to be stronger. Also, if his opponent bleeds Drazil gets stronger or if he him self bleeds his own blood from a battle they also will get stronger. He can also instantly and exactly replicate himself through his blood, and is capable of generating higher-than-usual levels of blood from their body. He can also absorb blood through his clothes and skin, as he does with Iyaga's blood after his Blood hell hound had eaten Iyaga's body. Drazil can draw in blood to him from over vast distances. He can freely manipulate his own blood flow, allowing enhance to his own strength and speed. Thus, he can increase or decrease one's blood pressure, this ability also have the ability to induce heart attacks in other creatures by blocking the flow of blood to the heart (if given the latter skill), as well as propel himself through the air for a moderate amount of time using blood. By doing this, it has advantages and disadvantages. He can also use the special abilities of others using the subject's blood as a medium either by touching, ingesting or simply being near it. This can be temporary or permanent, possibly depending on the amount of blood utilized. He also has the ability to manifest wings of blood that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. He Can Also Crystallize his blood on any part of his body (fist, Legs, Head Etc.) Weaknesses A major weakness is sometimes the users ability could be limited due to the amount of blood and low level users may bleed to death if cuts are too deep to heal. Also, like all , he cannot swim. Usage Pre-Timeskip The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Drazil, have been used in a variety of ways. Since he left Hellpiea one years after his brother's and they did not know that Drazil had powers before their Burn Island reunion Drazil at the most had his powers for around Seven years. Drazil notably used his powers usually either to fight or to "Devil Fruit sensor", activating when He recognize an enemy to be an Devil Fruit User, and enables him to drink there blood. Drazil shares Chris's penchant for naming his techniques, with the only difference being that Chris adds the phrase "Nendo Nendo No", followed by the specific name of the attack (usually inspired by a certain object or concept). Drazil names his attacks After the blunt way they are portrayed The named techniques that are used by Drazil that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Drazil cover's his hands with hardened blood to changing them in to Claws made out of blood capable of tearing thru metal, bone, and Stone Easily. * : By dipping his claws in his own blood and channeling his Devil Fruit abilities through his claws, Drazil can sling his blood at his enemies in the form of multiple, red shurikan-like crescents. Because it requires his own blood to attack. * : Drazil can increase his claws' range and strength to cut though objects and people deeper than logically possible by converting them in to pure blood, allowing him to kill weaker people many times his size in one hit. With his Haki Mixed into it, his Blood Spear's becomes a Dark crimson-colored and is strong enough to cause shallow cuts to Giant's. * : Through blood manipulation Drazil is also able to inject his own blood into an opponent. As his blood is extremely potent to people other than Hellpiean's it acts as an extremely potent poison. * : After liquefying a portion of his body, Drazil manipulates the resulting blood to surround his target's body in a coffin made of blood either liquefied or solidified, preventing them from moving in order to either: render the victim unconscious or ultimately kill them. * : Drazil forms a finger gun and fires a droplet of Blood at the intended target with tremendous force from their index finger, enough to easily pierce through a Steel Door. :* : Manipulating his blood to his palm Drazil is able to form a Cross shaped Sword made from Blood which he with the use of Haki Crystallizes. * : Drazil manipulates his blood in to a long thorny whip that's capable of cutting even through steel and stone, He can also uses his still wet blood to slash the opponent several yards away. * : Drazil quickly create an Blood dome around his allies and himself to act as a defense. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many Cannon balls at once, remaining almost undamaged. * : By liquidizing his entire body into blood Drazil is able to scatter him self into a swarm of bats made completely of of blood. He has been shown using this attack to spy. * : Using this technique, Drazil gathers some blood from his hands into one thousand long needles which he shoot's in to the air. He can also directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he doesn't get caught in the crossfire. * : After using the Thousand Blood Rain to form a pool of blood at his feet, Drazil then produces blood bubbles which float upwards from the ground. These are then launched at targets with such speed and force that they can cause great blunt-force trauma when harden by Haki. This Attack is also called the Bloody Paradise. * : Drazil use his blood to form arms from any where on his body, which he can freely manipulate to attack his foes, able to strike an opponent faster than even a Haki user can react to. The Blood arms hands are clawed while the rest of the arm seems to lack any kind of joint, thus allowing them to have flexible movements that will generally be impossible for normal arms. Drazil can create any number of arms that they desire and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, for offensive means. * : Drazil Sprout's Bat like wing's of Blood from his back which he can use to fly Deflect attack's and protect him self. * : Drazil materializes his blood into chains that can be used for various purposes such as physically restraining targets, fight them directly or be used as a means of transportation. When used offensively, the chains are strong enough to damage an entire ship with ease. * : Drazil's ultimate technique, When pushed to his limits, Drazil can convert his Cells, Tissue, organs and bones in to blood from his body and wield his maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin. Bloody Drazil also has the ability to drain blood from someone without biting them. Because Blood Drazil is made of Hellpiean-laced blood he can inject a vaccine into the enemy's skin by touch. The strain of using this technique leaves Drazil so exhausted he cannot stand or move. Post-Jolly Defeat Arc After the two year timeskip Drazil has acquired a new level of skill with using his ability, as he has been shown to to use his fruit on a new level almost similar to that of a logia Devil Fruit user. The named techniques that are used by Drazil that involve his Devil Fruit Post-Timeskip are as follows: * : After ascending to his Bloody Drazil mode Drazil is able to ascend one step more and create a titan made of Blood to enhance his abilities. * : After coating himself in his Bloody Drazil:Version II Drazil then proceeds to coat the bloody titan in a thick coat of armored blood before utilizing his Busoshoku Haki to create a Titan of Defence. Trivia References External Links *Vampire - Wikipedia article on the concept the fruit's power revolves around. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4